Can a Demon Love?
by TragicPreparation
Summary: Naruto is alone until he learns that he has something inside of him; and that the he was never really alone.How does Kitsune feel about this? NarutoxfemKyuubi Teen for fluff. NEW CHAPTERS ON HOLD
1. Pre:Introductions

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Naruto Fan fic. I wrote this first chappie in my United States History class. ha ha my teach thought I was taking notes. XD

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HIS BRIGHT HAIR**

Enjoy the chapter! Please R/R. Flaming is welcome for now.

**_LinkxMinda Out_** BTW.....i am not a Sasuke fan.

Name: Can a Demon Love?

Summary: Naruto is alone untill he learns that he has something inside of him; and that the he was never really alone.  
How does Kitsume feel about this?

Can a demon love?

Chapter one

Lights flickered over head as a small boy walked the halls of his school. He had bright blond hair and an even brighter orange jumpsuit. Labeled

as a freak, among other names, he was alone in his life. His name was Uzumaki Naruto.

His parents were dead; his father was killed while trying to seal the dark and powerful Kyubi no Kitsune, or Nine Tailed Fox. His mother has

been missing for as long as he can remember, she is presumed dead. As Naruto walked he felt he was being watched by an unknown

presence. He shrugged off the feeling, but picked up some speed. Naruto watched over his shoulder at a long haired boy walking with his

hands deep in his pockets. That threw Naruto into a deep frown; Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was the type that walked around with a sneer, as if

he was better than all he met. This unfortunately was usually true; but not in Naruto's case. He was determined to beat Sasuke. Naruto smiled

and his smile turned into an almost fox-like grin.

"_Sasuke you do not stand a chance! Ill tare you apart. Believe it!" _Naruto thought as he turned towards Sasuke. He started into a run, his fist

pulled back, and ready to be unleashed. He opened his mouth and let out a yell.

**"SASUKE!"** Sasuke glanced at Naruto and raised his fist into the air. Catching Naruto into an uppercut and sending him flying at the closest

wall. He winced in pain as he felt his body collided with the wall…and something more.

"Naruto! Baka!" screamed a bit of pink hair form underneath him.

"Sakura! I'm...I'm sorry! It was Sasuke, I swear!" Sakura stood up from the floor and swiftly allowed her fist to connect with Naruto's jaw.

"Don't ever lie about Sasuke. He would never do anything wrong. He is….just perfect!" She said matter-of-factly.

"Perfect at being a total jackass…" Naruto muttered under his breath. He saw Sakura pull back another punch.

Just before she resumed pounding on Naruto's face, he took off down the hall; still holding his jaw.

Sakura chased after him, fists waving wildly in the air.

Sasuke looked at them and sighed.

"How juvenile."

Yes yes i know, shorrrtttt....but this was just the prolog/introductions. Naruto may seem a little OOC. sorry about that.


	2. Love Begins

"Baka!" came a yell from down the hall. Sakura looked all around her, but could not see Naruto. Naruto could see Sakura though. Naruto, having no other choice, hid in the closest locker. He sighed in relief when he saw that she had walked back down the hall, muttering something about it not being worth the trouble. He reached down and fumbled with the lock, and let out a yelp when he realized it was jammed.

_'Sasuke jammed it! It must have been him!' _Naruto thought. Of coarse Sasuke had nothing to do with it. Naruto was about to let out a yell when he suddenly fell to the floor of the locker; unconscious.

Naruto blinked his eyes open and looked around. As far as he could tell, as he was still adjusting to the change in light, he was in a sewer of sorts.

Kitsune's POV

_'I cannot stand my prison. dark, deprived of any life. It is almost as if whatever I am sealed inside wants me to be as miserable as possible.' _Kitsune thought to herself. She started to turn, but out of the corner of her eye she caught a boy, young. He seemed to be about nine; her age. She laughed quietly. He had such blond hair. It was ridiculous. The boy walked forward causally. Kitsune walked to the edge of her cage. The boy finally noticed her.

"Huh? What are you doing here? Are you trapped here too?" The boy asked. He seemed almost worried. Kitsune game him a half-hearted smile. _'He does not understand who I am…'_

"What is your name, kit?" She asked, still holding the fake smile. The boy had a small look of surprise.

"My name? it's…it's Naruto." He replied, watching her closely. Kitsune's smile disappeared as she looked at him.

_'What? Is this kid joking?'_ She tried to smile again, she was genuinely happy that she had someone to talk to, even better, it was someone her age.

"Naruto? Like the Ramen?" She asked. He chuckled

"Yeah. Ironically I love the stuff." He looked at her again and suddenly yelled out. "Wait…You're in a cage! Are you okay?" Before she could answer he started to talk again. "We have to get you out of here!" Naruto reached through the bars and grabbed her arm. He started to pull, but has her arm reached the edge of the cage a red barrier appeared in front of it. Where her skin touched the barrier it began to heat. Kitsune cried out in pain and Naruto released her arm form his grip. He stumbled back in surprise and fell to the ground.

"Wha…What happened?" he cried out. Kitsune looked down to the ground; Refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Naruto…my name is Kitsune…More accurately Kyuu no Kitsune." She felt a tear escape. "I am the demon who is imprisoned inside you…" Had Naruto not already been on the ground he would have fallen.

"A…a demon inside of me? Naruto asked, not as much as a question as it was a way to let it sink in. "You're the reason everyone hates me, insults me, and _**beats**_ me!"

Kitsune let a tear fall from her cheek.

"Naruto…I…I…" She started to speak but was interrupted.

"But, I forgive you." Kitsune opened her mouth to talk again, but stopped when she saw Naruto walk up to her cage and tear a paper marked "seal".


	3. Seal Broken

_A/N: Sadd chappie in parts. R/R plz. Kitsune appreciates!  
_

_Previously:_

"_I am Kyuu no Kitsune…and I am the demon who is imprisoned inside of you…"_

"_You're the reason everyone hates me, insults me, and __**Beats**__ me!"_

"_But…I forgive you." Naruto said as he tore a paper from the cage marked "seal"._

Kitsune looked at Naruto, eyes wide.

"Naruto! What have you done…" she asked, tears running openly. Naruto put his hands on the gate.

"Nothing I did not want to do." He replied and pulled the gate. As it opened Kitsune saw Naruto's face. It was red with tears.

_'Naruto…Why do you care…?' _Kitsune asked. He just smiled at her.

"See you soon Kitsune?" she nodded and placked out.

Time Skip Kitsune's POV  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kitsune!" huh? I looked around, my eyes settling on Naruto, who was standing at the top of a large tree.

_'Oh Crap'_ I thought. I felt my knees buckle at the thought of him falling.

"Naruto! Get down here right now! You know you do not heal as well as you do when I'm inside of you!" Naruto blushed. _'What is he blushing ab-Ohhhh!' _I looked up at him, he was still blushing. "That's not what I meant you perv!" Naruto laughed. I blushed.

"Hey, Kitsune…you're blushing. He said, suddenly serious.

"Yeah, I am." I replied, covering my cheeks with my hands.

"Why? He asked. I glared at him.

"Why do you care?" Suddenly I felt a memory push itself into my head.

Naruto and I were back in my prison. He had just opened the gate that sealed me inside him, and I was crying. _"Naruto! Why do you care…?" _I had yelled. _'I don't think he even heard me…he just smiled." _I kept the memories of my time in that prison suppressed for the seven years that I have been free.

"Kitsune! Why are you crying?" I looked up, Naruto was out of the tree and was now standing in front of me. "Are you hurt?" I touched my eyes. They were wet from the tears.

"I'm okay Naruto, but I think that I should head back to your apartment though. I am feeling a little light headed." Naruto looked at me, confused.

'Okay…Ill take you." I tried to smile as sincerely as I could.

"I'm okay!" I yelled and turned to talk away. Suddenly I felt out of breath, and watched as the darkness took over…

Naruto's POV  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched as Kitsune walked away slowly.

_'I'm sure she is fine…'_ I thought; but I couldn't help but to worry.

I looked down and sighed.

*Thump*

Shocked I looked up and saw Kitsune laying on the ground, unmoving. My chest moved fast as I ran to her and pressed her wrist looking for a pulse; there wasn't one.

"Kitsune!" I hoisted her onto my shoulder and winced. She was heavier than I thought she would be. "Come on Kitsune" I said mostly to myself. "We have to get you to Granny Tsunade!" _'before you…can't be helped…'_ He felt something run down his cheek. A tear. "Kitsune…I…I'm Sorry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
General POV  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time Kitsune regained consciousness she saw the forest flashing by, and an orange blur. She attempted to speak, but was not able to. Feeling unconsciousness calling she gave up and went back under.

The second time she was awoke it was night, she was laying in a bed, and next to her she saw Naruto. He was sitting in a chair holding a piece of cloth.

"Naruto…" she tried to call his name, but it sounded more like the sound of steam escaping from a pipe. He looked at her and smiled.

_'She's Alive!'_ he thought. He stood up and walked over to her. He knelt by her face.  
"Kitsune, you need to rest. Please…sleep." He said as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her. He walked away leaving her, and the thought of the hug, to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra Author's Notes!

WOOoo....i kinda liked this one.........thanks to my first reviewer

*Fireworks* irishfighter *Fireworks*

Give him a big hand gals. He might be single! XD but seriously thanks. R/R for prizes!  
Naruto: You can't give them prizes...  
Aww...that's not that great....


	4. Sleep Tight

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers and also apologize for having this chapter so short, and so late. I have had to rewrite this chapter three times, as a end up losing the paper. Ha. I was also grounded from the computer, so I spent my time writing this chapter…over…and….over. I did get some of Chap 5 done; it will be longer and expect it in the next two-three days. Thanks everyone for reviewing and to Mad Axe Murderer for his compliment on my grammar. MxL out! R/R Please  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can a Demon Love?  
Chapter 4

The first thing Kitsune saw when she awoke was bright sunlight. She smiled and looked up at the ceiling. She was surprised for a moment when she realized she was not in her own home; that instead she was in Naruto's home. His home was really a cheap apartment, but it had always felt like a real home to her. Naruto had even gone as far as buying a secondary bed for her to sleep on when she decided to stay at his house. The "sleepovers" were never all that much. They would just sit and eat ramen, then talk about whatever happened to be on her mind at the moment. She loved these times anyway, because, with Naruto now a part of ANBU, she rarely got to see him anymore. Kitsune smiled at the memories and looked across the room.

She was lying in Naruto's bed she had noticed. Naruto was lying in a chair next to the bed holding a small dark blue cloth in his left hand. Upon seeing the cloth Kitsune was reminded of the night before; specifically the hug and how close they had been. Kitsune felt her heart beat speed up as she pulled the blanket off the bed. She set the blanket on the sleeping Naruto. He stirred but did not wake. Kitsune turned towards Naruto's kitchen and opened the nearest cupboard. It was filled with microwave ramen.

'_Figures'_ she thought; searching the other cupboards until she finally came across some rice. Satisfied, she proceeded to mold it into several small triangles. She added some flavoring and quickly made a few more of the rice balls. Naruto had begun to mutter in his sleep, but it went unnoticed by Kitsune until she heard him say her name. Thinking Naruto was awake, Kitsune turned and begun to speak. She was stopped when he began to speak again.

"Kitsune…I'm…I'm sorry…" Kitsune was taken back. "Please don't leave me…please Kitsune…" She walked over to him and moved the blanket over. She laid her head on his chest and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said softly to him, her eyes closing.


	5. Naruto's Dream

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone. heres a long chappie to make up for the last one ha ha. Please R/R

* * *

**Can a Demon Love?  
Chapter 5**

"Naruto…" A voice sounded from in front of him. Naruto looked into the darkness ahead. It seemed as if he could see a figure shifting in the darkness. Naruto heard the silhouette

chuckle. "Naruto…" the figure was moving closer, walking in the endless maze of pipes and chains. The area seemed strangely familiar; as did the figure which now looked less human

and more animal. Its feet scratching the concrete beneath them, like claws.

"Who-who are you?" Naruto said into the dark. His voice echoing off the walls.

"You have not forgotten who I am, have you Naruto-kun?" Naruto searched his mind, trying to recognize the voice who clamed to know him. The figure was close enough to make out

its feature now; its size had dramatically decreased. Now around the size of a large school desk, the figure stepped into what little light there was. Naruto stepped back and felt his

heart fall. It was a small fox. Nine tails whirled around it as it glared at Naruto; it almost seemed to be grinning.

"Naruto-kun, Do you remember me now?" the fox asked; One of its tails swiping violently at its side. Naruto stiffened, (A/N: not like that sickos!) and the foxes grin disappeared.

"Of coarse you do not, baka. You haven't met _Me_." The fox looked at Naruto, its face missing of any emotion.

"I, Naruto-kun, am the Kyuubi. Not the young Kitsune. I am her inner demon. The same darkness that controlled her the night she attacked the _pathetic_ excuse for a 'hidden' village."

Naruto stepped towards the Kyuubi; already making hand signs.

"Don't you ever insult Konoha!" he screamed, sprinting towards the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi stepped back. Her eyes hard. Naruto threw his arm forward.

_**"Rasengan!"**_ The Kyuubi did not move. She thrust one of her burning orange tails forward, wrapping it around Naruto's arm. Naruto yelped in pain as the searing hot fur gripped the outstretched limp.

"Do you not understand anything Naruto-kun?" The Kyuubi asked. Her tails lashed violently at the air swirling around her. She whipped the tail holding Naruto; sending him into a wall.

His head smashed into a sharp piece of pipe sticking from the crumbling concrete. The Kyuubi grinned at the fallen boy. His hair was matted together with drying blood, and had

serious burns spiraling up his arm; which was not hanging limp at his side. The Kyuubi chuckled. This boy was weak in her eyes. Naruto shifted among the rubble.

"_Don't…u-under…estimate me…_" he choked out, blood dripping from his lip. He stood and planted his feet firmly on the concrete. The Kyuubi glared at him. Her dark eyes were glittered.

"I will kill you Naruto-kun, don't think I won't; and when I am done with you, I will go after your _perfect_ Kitsune-Chan and rip her limb from limb!" The Kyuubi screamed. Naruto's eyes opened wide ad he forced himself up using his only working arm.

"You won't do _**ANYTHING **_to her!" Naruto yelled, dashing towards the Kyuubi. She would die, and it would be tonight.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu! Huh?!?" A tail sped at Naruto, who was still in the air. He could not dodge it and the tail met its mark. Its point slid into his chest, piercing a lung. Naruto

screamed as he fell to the ground coughing up blood. Tears rolled down his face. They fell onto the ground as he yelled in fury and despair.

"Kitsune…I'm sorry…" He said. "Please don't leave me Kitsune…"

The Kyuubi gasped and Naruto forced his head up. Kitsune was standing behind the Kyuubi, holding a kunai knife to her neck. Naruto stared at her. When had she come and how much

had she heard? Many questions flashed thought his head, but his eyes stayed on her. Kitsune gripped the kunai tighter and pulled it across the Kyuubi's neck. A thin line of blood

trickled along it. The cut began to gradually grow larger until her entire neck was covered with the warm, red liquid. She almost seemed to be grinning as her body fell to the ground.

Kitsune pulled Naruto to his feet. He was in horrible shape. His now bloodied clothes were shredded and tattered. The burns along his right arm were beginning to worsen, and he had

a large wound in the center of his chest. Naruto was about to attempt to speak when suddenly Kitsune threw her arms around him. She looked up and smiled as Naruto leaned in and

touched his lips to hers. They stared at each other.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kitsune said finally as Naruto pulled her closer to him


End file.
